the huntress's spark
by dxrlingpan
Summary: oneshot. a storm is coming, but instead of tearing things apart, it brings people together. ;; Stiles/OC, for Miss Amelia Young.


**prompt.** Abigail and Stiles have had feelings for each other for a while now, but haven't acted on them. When a powerful thunderstorm causes Abigail to spend the night at the Stilinski household, will one of them finally get the courage to confess their feelings?

**disclaimer.** The world of Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis, and Abigail Argent belongs to whom this is dedicated to.

**dedication.** Miss Amelia Young

;;

It all started when I saw him.

From the second I saw his chocolate brown eyes, his dimples, his smile. The first time I saw Stiles Stilinski, I knew that I liked him.

But, did he like me back? I had no idea, and most likely wouldn't have any for a while, unless I suddenly happened to have an easier time expressing my feelings.

We were friends, but, would it stay like that forever? I sure as hell hoped not. Because then, I'd have to find someone else, and I was 100% sure that there was no one else out there like the Stiles I'd come to know and love.

;;

He was leaning against my locker when I came out of my last class. I smiled to myself, trying to not get too excited. It was so lame how he made me feel so girlish and giddy and dumb, when in reality I'm not like that at all. I ran my hands over my long black curls before striding over to him and my locker, Stiles sliding to the side in the process so I could open my locker. "Hi Stiles," I greeted, doing my combination while glancing at him.

"Hey Abs," he grinned in return, using that gross nickname for me which was somehow cute when he said it, "Hear about that chemistry test tomorrow?" It was tradition to go over to Stiles' house and study whenever there was a chemistry test. Well, less studying and more having a competition to see who was smarter at chemistry. I was pretty sure that it was a tie at the current moment.

I matched his grin with a good-natured smirk. "Yup, I did. Usual time at your place?"

"Uh huh," he nodded, right as Scott happened to brush past me and start to drag Stiles down the corridor, not even bothering to look back at me. He'd started interacting with me a lot less after Allison died. It'd gotten better as time went on, but, it'd never be the same. I tried not to think about things like that. Constantly. I couldn't even look myself in the mirror for a while, I looked so much like her.

"Lacrosse practice, you guys can flirt later!" I could tell Scott was smiling even if I couldn't see his face.

Stiles and I turned red simultaneously, but I was too embarrassed to process it at the moment. "We were not flirting!" I yelled back at him as the boy being dragged waved in my direction. "Bye Abby!"

I waved back, and smiled and shook my head as I closed my locker. That nickname was cute when he said it too.

;;

I rapped on the door three times while shouldering my backpack and wearing my pajamas, looking up at the sky in the process. Not even six o'clock yet and already dark out. …Weird. Anyways, I was in my pajamas because I was just super lazy before leaving for some unknown reason, and it wasn't like the Stilinski residence was a place where I needed to dress to impress, so.

While waiting for Stiles to get his cute lazy butt to open the door, I thought back to the scene in the hallway. Why did Scott have to make that flirting comment?! _So _embarrassing. …But, wait. Had Stiles blushed too? Ohmigod, Stiles had blushed too! What did that mean though? Did he like me back, or did he just blush because he didn't want anyone to think that he was flirting with me because he only liked me as a friend? Damn all this guessing!

Stiles opened the door to me with a scowl on my face because of my recent thoughts, and he raised an eyebrow at my appearance. "Did you just leave a bad sleepover or something..?"

I blinked, frown falling off my face, and looked down at my clothes. "Oh, no, I was just too lazy to change back into regular clothes."

"Oh. Well, good. Now we can have our own sleepover," he grinned and started walking to his room, leaving the door open, and I was about to take a step inside when his upper half popped back out, one hand grabbing the doorway. "I don't actually think we can have a sleepover though since it's a school night and my dad won't let any girls sleep over." There was a slight pause after that in which Stiles took on a sheepish expression, and right after that, he nodded once and went back to room.

I watched the whole thing with raised eyebrows, and after he left, grinned and laughed a little while closing the door behind me and heading for the living room. It wasn't that I hadn't been into Stiles' room before or was uncomfortable about it, we just always did our homework in the living room because usually Sheriff Stilinski was working late, and Stiles liked to take advantage of the empty house, even though being home alone wasn't exactly a special occasion; Stilinski had to work late a lot.

Stiles came out wearing pajamas as well, and jumped on the couch I was sitting on, causing my pen to fall off my open textbook and I gave him an exaggerated look. He grinned sheepishly back, "Sorry."

"You are forgiven," I teased while leaning over to pick it up. "Nice pajamas, by the way," I added, "The holes really bring out the _gorgeous _plaid." I sat back up and grinned at him. His pants literally looked about five years old, and used every day that they were in his possession.

Stiles looked down at his clothes incredulously. "What? They were the only clean pants I had."

"Um, no, those pants haven't been clean since last year." I laughed a little at his pouted expression.

"Hey, it's not like _you_ wore your best pajamas either," he retorted.

My jaw dropped in fake shock and I smacked his upper arm, causing him to shy away a little from me, much to my internal dismay. "Stiles! These are my favorites!"

"These are my favorites too, and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't insult them," Stiles went back to pouting and crossed his arms. See? If Stiles was anyone other than Stiles, I'm pretty sure I would've ripped his head off by now. He just had some way of making every insufferable action either the most adorable or funniest thing ever.

I rolled my eyes and tried not to smile, to no avail. "Alright, fine, if you don't insult my pajamas, I won't insult yours. Deal?"

"Deal," Stiles brought his hand up towards his mouth, but stopped abruptly in the middle of it. I raised an eyebrow. "You probably don't want to do a spit handshake, do you…"

I grimaced and shook my head. "I'd rather not. Pinkie promise instead?"

He grinned, "Sounds good." He held his pinkie out expectantly, and I entwined mine with his, feeling butterflies even though it was just out pinkies which were making contact.

I smiled at him a bit shyly, and then pulled back. "Alright, shall we get started then?" I'd stopped paying attention to the textbook on my knees a while ago, and it was now on the wrong page, so I started flipping.

Stiles didn't answer at first, and I looked up from the text to look at him, but, by then he blinked as if getting pulled out of a trance and replied, "Oh, yeah, yeah, sorry."

He stood up to go get his backpack, and I watched him curiously as he walked further away. What had that been about?

"Man, it's really pouring out there." Stiles pulled me out of my qualms as he shouldered his bag and started coming back. "Didn't even notice," he sat, but I just kept staring out the window. Dang it. Dang it dang it dang it. Of course, _that's _why it was so dark out. A… _thunder_storm. Just great. Stiles glanced over at me. "Abs, you okay?"

I slowly pulled my gazed away from the window and nodded. "Yeah, I'm- I'm fine."

The boy gave me a concerned look. "Abby, you can tell me if something's wrong, okay?"

"I know, it's just that… Y'know, let's just do chemistry, okay?" I ran a hand through my hair, which had been in a thick and messy side braid at the current moment, and gave him a slightly pleading look.

Stiles looked ready to say no, but, he slowly started nodding and looked down at his closed textbook. "Alright. Do you know what page the chap-" He was abruptly cut off by two almost simultaneous and very loud noises. The first was a particularly loud clap of thunder, and the next was a shriek. My shriek.

I had basically lost it. Why? I had a fear of thunder. Yeah, yeah, just like a dog. Deal with it. Anyways, I seemed to have grabbed onto Stiles' shirt for dear life as I was screaming bloody murder, which made sense since being with others helped me calm down, but, this was obviously crossing a line for me. I was usually at my house when storms happened, so I'd just cuddle with my dog, or hang out with… Allison. Never mind that second one. I let go of his shirt and quickly started to pull back, mumbling a "Sorry."

But, much to my surprise, there was something stopping me from moving away from Stiles, and it wasn't just my feelings for him. His arms were already wrapped around me, warm and comforting now that I realized they were there. "Don't be. Is this okay?" he asked, with probably the most beautiful smile I'd seen him wear, and I nodded while staring up at him, not trusting myself to talk. I adjusted myself so hopefully we'd both be comfortable, and carefully laid my head on his shoulder.

We sat there for a while, listening to the rain and the thunder, each time with me flinching violently. Stiles would rub my arms whenever that happened, and I couldn't think of another time where I'd been scared yet blissful, embarrassed but still feeling courageous. Maybe even courageous enough to talk to him about _certain things_…

"Hey, you stopped shaking," he finally said with an encouraging smile. "Think you wanna start studying now?"

I returned a small smile, but was internally sighing on the inside. It looked like I was either going to have to tell him how I felt, or just live with us being friends, but I was _not _going to settle for the latter. And what better time to talk about it than right after we cuddled for ten minutes?

I pushed myself up on the couch, and turned a bit so I could face him better. "Stiles? I have to tell you something."

He nodded quickly, "Anything. Shoot."

I felt myself getting shy, so I stared at my hands which were twisting around each other and bit my lip nervously, before finally starting after a minute. "See, the thing is… I-" This time, I was the one getting cut off. But, not by screams or thunder, oh no. I was stopped by most likely the best thing that could refrain me from talking: Stiles' lips.

Stiles had leaned in and started to kiss me while I wasn't looking, so my first reaction was to pull away. Thankfully, I processed what had happened before I did, and then I was wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him back.

We kissed for a few minutes, but, unfortunately, we had to breathe and he pulled back. "Sorry," Stiles apologized breathlessly, eyes flitting over my face. His lips were slightly swollen, and most likely mine were as well. "It's just that you were biting your lip, and…"

I shook my head rigorously as I grinned at him, "It's so totally fine."

Our foreheads leaned against the other for a minute, and after that, he asked, "Oh. What were you going to tell me?"

"I think you got the message," I laughed exuberantly, and leaned in to kiss him again. When had this become the best day _ever_?

The rain still hadn't let up, and a tree fell into the road, but, we were too busy to care.

Looked like I was sleeping over after all.

;;

**a/n. **Hope you liked it, and review please! It would mean a lot to me. :3 Got a prompt for a oneshot? Send it to me! Form on my profile.


End file.
